More Than What We Are
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Pyro and Multiple Man reflect separately on their casual relationship
1. Pyro

**Author's Note: **Just a little two parter with John/Jamie Pyro/Multiple Man. Short and sweet. _May_ lead to other short and sweet little spin offs…

**More Than What We Are**

_Pyro's POV_

Multiple Man's back. I wonder if he smells of cheap perfume… What am I saying? Of course he will. He always does…

Apparently the only way he can distract people when he's on his little fact finding missions is to sleep with them. Or get a duplicate to sleep with them. Makes no difference if it's him or a dupe if you ask me…

I guess I'll find out what he smells like soon enough. It's getting late. He'll give Mystique his report and then he'll come and find me. That's normally the routine. No matter how much sex he has when he's away he always has time for one more fuck…

Ugh.

I don't know what annoys me more, the fact he always presumes that I'll give him one or the fact that I always do. I can't help it. No matter what I tell myself beforehand, he knows how to break me down. He knows all my weak spots. And it really doesn't help that he's hot as hell…

Don't get me wrong. The sex is…_amazing_. I mean, have you ever been with a guy who can cater to your every whim at the same time? But sometimes I just…well _most _times I just…I wish it was just me and him. _One him_. Alone. He's the only one I look at, trying to catch those gorgeous bright blue eyes.

And _after_ – when he gets up and leaves – that's probably the worst part. I hate the fact I want him to stay…but I do. Every now and then – just very occasionally – he falls asleep still with me. I love just lying there with him, pretending we're more than what we are, pretending that he actually wants to be with me and that I'm not just the best pick out of the Brotherhood. I mean, that's how it all started. We were the only ones left at the base one night (except for Sabertooth but…ugh…) and he got horny. And I was going crazy from being cooped up inside for so long (apparently that little encounter with the Iceman screwed up my head – a lot. Mentally and physically…)

Thing is, I'd kinda been getting attracted to him in that time anyway. He and Mystique were the only ones who'd really bother to keep me company. I thought when he came to see me that night we were…well I thought…

I thought wrong. Someone like Jamie…_Multiple Man_…isn't going to be interested in a screwed up kid like me. He is so…so…oh I don't know. He's just_ him_. Strong and confident and sexy and funny and witty and…

Oh god, what if he smells of cologne? That's worse than when he smells of perfume. The thought of him being with some cheap tart is bad enough but knowing I'm competing with other men…

No. He can go to hell if he tries to come in tonight. I'll pretend I'm sleeping. I'll pretend I'm dead if I have to. I can't cope with this anymore. I don't want to just be his toy.

I want more.


	2. Multiple Man

**More Than What We Are**

_Multiple Man's POV_

Ah, finally back to the base. I wonder if Pyro is still awake. He normally is…

Maybe I should just leave it. I always regret going to see him. Well, no, I don't regret _going to see him_, and I certainly never regret crawling into bed on top of that hot little body, I just regret…

I regret having to leave.

And I mean, most of the time he doesn't even want me there. I don't know what's worse – his indifference or the fact that I just can't let it be. I just have to keep pushing all his buttons until he gives in. And then that leads to…I mean don't get me wrong the sex is _amazing_ but I wish it could be just us. Just me and him and no damned duplicates. But he can be so damn resistant I need them to get him going. Besides… if there was only one of me that one me would probably be more likely to say or do something stupid…

I have never met anyone like Pyro. He's…he's just the most amazing guy. He is so _passionate_ about what he believes in. And he'll stop at nothing to fight for it. I mean after having a hell of a childhood he finally finds somewhere comfortable and safe at the mansion and he leaves it all behind to fight for mutant rights. Ironically he's doing it for those people at the mansion too, although they would never understand it…

You know, he has the most beautiful eyes – deep, fiery brown eyes. I swear you can see little flames dancing in them when he's happy. I sometimes worry I'm going to do something stupid like _tell him _just how beautiful his eyes are. Tell him that he is the most amazing guy I've ever met…

Sometimes he tires me out and I fall asleep before I can leave him. I love waking up with him He always looks so peaceful and dare I say, almost…_innocent_. I so want to just lay there, see those eyes open and for me to be the first thing they see, to see a smile light up those warm lips. He doesn't smile often but when he does…yeah…I'd like to see him smile more.

I've tried to get him out of my system. I try every time I'm out. But no one else can satisfy me. Every moment I'm with someone else I am thinking about him. But I mean I can't tell him that. John – _Pyro_ – is just so…well I don't think he'd appreciate me clinging to him like some love sick puppy.

Maybe I should give tonight a miss. It just makes me feel worse, every time I have to leave him. I'm sure he won't miss me. And I can't keep doing this – I can't keep lying and pretending that all I want is sex.

I want more.


End file.
